The Elevator Entropy
by PeaceLoveAndMockingjays
Summary: Penny and Sheldon are stuck in the elevator together. Their anger issues cause them to...overheat.


A/N: Hello all! I just wanted to state again that this is an M-Rated fiction, which means if you do not like **adult situations** or **sexual content**, please turn back now. Also, Sheldon could be considered OOC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to BBT. Also, the inspiration for this story came from FearAndLoathingXIX and her story Trapped. If you have not read it and enjoy good Final Fantasy X fics, I suggest you check it out. She is aware her story is the inspiration for mine and has given me full permission to post this.

…...

"Sheldon, will you _please_ just shut up and sit down? You're diving me crazy with the pacing, and at this point I don't _care_ about why the elevator should be working."

Penny breathed through her nose, giving him the evil eye as he attempted to open the button console in the elevator again.

"No, I will NOT, as you so ineloquently put it, 'shut up and sit down'," he replied, not even bothering to glance at her.

"We have now been stuck in here approximately 73 minutes," he continued, still trying to wedge his fingers behind the panel, "it is extremely hot, and we are VERY late for the trip to the comic book store, which is pushing my schedule off. Most importantly, I think I am developing the need to visit a bathroom."

Penny rolled her eyes, her hand absently picking at a loose thread on her jeans. There was nothing else in the elevator besides them, the off-white tile underneath them, the somewhat murky light from too few bulbs overhead, and a fairly thick metal bar that ran around the sides and back of it to provide a handhold. It was about the size of a fairly small bathroom, and she felt like it was starting to shrink rapidly. They had been bickering since they got into the elevator, and the tension felt like it was fixing to reach a breaking point.

She took a _very_ deep breath and reminded herself that homicide would not help her acting career.

"It is not hot in here, YOU are hot because you will not quit moving around! And I really don't give a rat's ass about your schedule. I have other things to do tonight too. And as for you needing to pee, well, hold it."

Sheldon whirled around, abandoning his quest to open the console to check the wiring.

"This is your fault Penny! The elevator was fixed today. Today! There is no reason for it to not be working. And if you hadn't insisted on using it, instead of taking the stairs like we always have, we wouldn't be here! Take some responsibility for your actions for once. And how am I supposed to _sit down_ in here anyway? There could be any number of germs and contagions on this floor that people have just merrily scraped along on their shoes and left everywhere!"

"Take some resp…,"she spluttered in outrage. "I can't believe you! I know exactly what my actions are, and I've never pushed the blame onto someone else, you jerk! Now SIT DOWN!"

With those words, she rolled onto her hip, swinging her leg out and connecting the toe of her shoe to his ankle with a crack, causing his knee to buckle in pain and him to hit the floor with a 'THUMP'.

He looked at her, shock and pain quickly giving way to anger. She smirked at him before sitting back up and crossing her legs underneath her. He glared at her, his blue eyes hot, but he did remain sitting where he fell, hands in his lap and he scooted back to put his back against the wall and pulled his long, lanky legs up to his chest, still glaring at her over his knees.

"What is wrong with you, you barbarian? I could have been seriously injured! You can't just go around kicking people!" he declared, hands clenching into fists.

"Barbarian? Oh, that's rich, coming from a man who's so socially ignorant he can't leave his apartment without someone thinking he's a crazy psycho," she sneered in response, loosing the calm she had been hanging onto by her fingernails and anger taking hold.

"Ignorant! I am as far as anyone, literally in the entire world, could be from being ignorant! And I don't see how it matters what you think because at least I know how to succeed in life and make something of myself instead of going out and getting intoxicated every night, trying to slide through life surviving on handouts like you!"

Penny felt that one, almost like a physical blow, causing her to loose her breath. Hearing what he really thought of her hurt, but she refused to just lie down and take it.

"Surviving on handouts? Seriously? Yeah, you loaned me money once, but I _paid it all back_!," she growled. "And if Leonard chooses to share food and the internet with me, which is his too in case you've forgotten, that is his business, not yours! And you might be _'succeeding'_, but that's only because you are too much of a moron to realize that the only thing you did was have the LUCK to be born smart, and that there's more to life than work! You're going to end up dying old and alone, surrounded by all your damn plaques and awards without ever having to work for them!"

She was shrieking now, spitting the most hurtful things she could think of. She was tired of him acting like some kind of holier-than-thou robot, and that everyone else was below him because he got two PhDs without having to study a day in his life. He had never had to work to make ends meet, never had to worry about losing his job or where his next meal would come from because there was always _someone_ willing to hire him to doodle on a whiteboard all day.

Sheldon was shaking with the anger that was burning a hot hole in his stomach. He sat up, legs unfolding and palms slapping the floor.

"Woman, you need to shut your mouth before you make me do something we both regret," he said, voice low and vibrating with the feelings he was trying to push down.

"I am not, nor have I ever been, a moron. I have worked for everything I have ever received. And even taking Leonard out of the count, how many other men have you whored yourself out to just so you wouldn't have to buy things yourself? How many of those men that I see leaving your apartment in the morning only ended up in your bed because you wanted them to buy you drinks or dinner, and you got away with it simply because they find you attractive? How many -" he was cut off by Penny rising up to her knees, sticking her finger in his face.

"How dare you call me a whore? I have never made a deal with someone for them to buy me shit in exchange for me putting out! If someone bought me something because they found me attractive, who the hell are you to judge that? I was born with the way I look the same way as you were born with that big brain of yours, and I bet no-one ever calls you a whore for going to dinner banquets and getting fancy hotel rooms for meetings because all these different universities and groups are fighting over a chance to get you! You get free shit and grant money all the time! All you are is a macho brianiac pig, thinking the only reason someone would want to spend time with me is because I'm pretty!"

"At least I'm not a alcoholic bar rat," he replied coldly. She gasped in outrage, and before he knew what had happened, she was straddling his lap, knees digging in to the bones on the top of his hands to hold them down, her hands gripping his face tightly forcing him to look at her. He tried to pull them out to shove her off, but she raised herself up slightly, putting pressure on her knees and causing the bones in his hands to shift and grind, and it was painful enough he had to stop.

"Get. Off." he stated stonily through gritted teeth.

"A bar rat, am I," she hissed silkily. "You think you're so much better than everyone else, that you're _above_ everyone because you've never had sex because you're too busy working? Do you even know what your dick is for?" she asked, grinding her hips into his crotch. Against his will, he felt his response rising up to push against her as he tried to pull his head away from her hands.

"Oh, well, it looks like you find me attractive just like all those other guys. I guess that proves you're not better than anyone else, are you? I guess since I'm a whore, I should just give you something to think about when you jack off like every other _common_, dirty Neanderthal out there," she said, rage and humiliation pounding through her as she pushed her breasts up against his chest, feeling his fairly good size bulge pressing against her jeans, still looking right into his angry, bright blue eyes.

Sheldon drew his knees up, putting his feet flat on the floor and bucked his hips as he twisted sideways, throwing her off of him. The only thing that kept her head from slamming into the wall was her throwing up a hand in reflex as she slid into it.

She looked up at him in shock, never having expected him to do some thing might actually hurt her. Before she could process this, he was on his feet, reaching down and grabbing her by the upper arm to pull her up. He spun her around, slamming her against the wall.

When her free arm came up to elbow him in the gut, he grabbed both wrists and slammed them against the wall. She tried to stomp on his toes, but he took both wrists in one hand and with his other arm, wrapped it around her middle and raised her up until she was standing on her tippy toes and used his body to pin her there.

His hand grabbed a handful of her hip, clenching tight enough to leave bruises. He is still so angry, and he can feel himself pushing up against her backside. Why will the woman just _not quit_ pushing him?

Her face is pressed sideways against the wall, and she is gasping for air. Against her will she finds herself turned on at his forceful and unexpected behavior.

His hand had let go of her hip and is now slowing sliding its way up her side and across her shoulder blade. He works his hand into her hair, then jerks her head back and to the side.

"Let me assure you Penny, I know what _this _is for," he whispers in her ear, grinding his hips against hers, and she has to fight back a moan, "I know how to handle any primitive urge before it becomes a distraction. And when I handle things, I certainly don't think of you."

Despite the insult, she finds herself growing wet at the thought (and mental picture) of Dr. Sheldon Cooper 'handling his urges'.

"But I guess you agree with me, don't you Penny? You must think you deserve to be treated like you are by men, since you continue to allow them to do it. Is that how you want me to treat you? Just like they do?" His hand reached around to the button of her jeans, and Penny went light headed.

Sheldon didn't intend for it to go any farther than unbuttoning her pants. He wanted to scare her into leaving him alone so he could cool down (emotionally and physically speaking), and he hoped she would be able to quit talking so that this didn't happen again until they were somewhere he could leave the room if he wanted to.

With his hand fumbling with the button, his grip on her wrists loosened slightly. She jerked her arm, and when it came free, grabbed the wrist pinning her other hand and flipped them around to slam his back up against the elevator.

Before he could react, she grabbed his collar and slammed her mouth onto his in an hard, bruising kiss. He found his body reacting and kissing her back hungrily, hands reaching around to cup her bottom and pull her hips against his.

Her hands are sliding all over his chest and his shoulders, and when he sucks in her bottom lip and bites down on it, she moans and her hands rapidly move down his stomach.

She shoves her tongue into his mouth, and he reaches up and grabs the back of her head with his hand, preventing her from pulling back. He is too distracted to notice she had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, but when she jerks back, hair a mess and lips swollen and bruised to pull her shirt off over her head, he freezes.

He stares at her pink see-through bra, nipples hard and pushing against the material, and can't seem to drag his eyes away.

"Penny, stop. Put your shirt back on. We are not going to do this," he says, finally managing to look up at her.

She stares back at him, eyes dark with hunger, not thinking beyond the moment and the need he has stirred up in her and says, "Oh yes we are." She shoves her hand down the front of his undone pants before he can stop her, and gets a firm grasp on his erection, which is just as big as she thought it would be from the way he felt pressed against her.

Her hand starts to move roughly, grip just a bit too tight, but when she presses her lips to his again in another hard kiss, other hand grabbing onto his shirt to pull him down onto the floor with her, he can't find it in him to resist.

She was still kissing him as she pulled him on top of her between her thighs. She used her free hand to push his pants and briefs down over his hips and using her feet to push them to his knees, other hand still busy with its delicious torture. His hands came up to pull the cups on her bra down, fingers squeezing and leaving a trail of fire everywhere they touched before pinching her already sensitive nipples.

She growled into his mouth as she unbuttoned and unzipped her own jeans, wiggling underneath him to try to push them down. His hands skimmed across her stomach, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. He attempted to push her jeans down, but they wouldn't go any farther than her hips because of they way he was pushed up against her.

He raised up onto his knees, Penny following him as she sat up to keep the lips pushed firmly together. Her hand was still working it's magic on him, fire pooling in his lower belly. He got her jeans down to her knees, and as she toed her shoes off without bothering to look, he pulled one pant leg down her slender calf and off her ankle.

She pulled him back down against her, hand stopping it's ministrations as she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his ass, trying to pull him closer. His hand reached down between them to find her center already hot and dripping wet. He probed around down there for a few seconds until her found her sweet spot, and when she whimpered he couldn't resist giving the little nub a pinch that made her cry out.

He felt like he was drowning, not able to get enough air, but unwilling to break their kiss in order to try. When she bit his lip hard enough to make him bleed, instinct took over and he laid down onto her fully, one elbow supporting him while his other hand guided him towards her center. With a few fumbling thrusts he finally sank into her. His rough thrust made her gasp in pain and delight. Without giving her any time to adjust, he starts pounding away at her, anger and arousal helping him find a rhythm.

She rakes her claws down her back, breaking off the kiss to latch onto the spot where his shoulder meets his neck, and bites down. Sheldon gives a moan as she begins to suck on it, hips thrusting faster. His hand raises and tweaks her nipple, causing her to jerk harder up against him. She feels like a hot vice gripping him, an inferno that would swallow him whole.

She can feel her own climax coming, rising between the stimulation on her nipple and the way he is trying to hammer her into the floor. Suddenly he speeds up and says, "Penny, I'm…I'm going to…OHH!"

She felt him swell and pulse inside her as he thrusts hard into her one last time. She is still moving against him, trying to reach her own release as he goes limp and collapses against her.

She is trying to push her hand between them to touch herself, because she is so close, as he raises his head to look at her.

"Oh no," he states, dread coloring his voice. "What did we just do Penny?" He pushes himself off of her before she can respond, standing and turning his back to her as he takes a few jerky steps away. He looks around, trying to find something to clean himself up with, but finding nothing he pulls his pants back up and tucks himself into his briefs with a small shudder.

Penny is looking at his back, aghast. Was he really going to leave her like this? Wham Bam, he got his release and hers didn't matter? She could do it herself, but that wasn't the point.

"Seriously, Sheldon?" she asked, still laying on her back on the floor. He turns around, still trying to zip his jeans, and averts his eyes in embarrassment at her still on the floor, breasts pulled up out of her bra, pants and panties hanging off of one ankle.

"Seriously what, Penny?" he replied, giving up with the zipper and just buttoning his pants. She raised her eyebrows at him and gestured to her naked body.

"You're just going get yours and get up and walk away? What about me?"

"Get my what?" re replied, perplexed, still unable to look at her.

"Your orgasm! You got off and I didn't, and it's just no big deal?" she cried, raising up to her elbows to look at him.

"You started this Penny. All because I achieved orgasm before you did doesn't mean I need to stick around until YOU finish it." His hands twitched in front of him, unsure of where to put them.

"Oh HELL no," she replied, anger rekindling hotter than before, the need for release still having her strung tight. She raised to her knees, reached over to grab his belt loop and jerked him back to her.

"We are going to do this until YOU make me come. I refuse to help you get off and then have to take care of myself." He slapped at her hands as she unbuttoned his jeans again, and shoved them down to his ankles.

"Penny, stop!" he cried, trying to twist away as she grabbed onto his hips and took his spent member into her mouth. Her mouth feels like a sucking, moist volcano, and to his already sensitive member it's more painful that arousing.

His hands come up to grab her hair to pull her away from him just as he feels himself twitch inside her mouth. She pulls back, running her tongue along the underside of him before taking just his head into her mouth. He groans, pain rapidly giving way to pleasure, and his head falls back as his hands twist themselves into her hair.

She takes all of him into her mouth again, sucking him as her tongue twists around him, getting him back to full mast. He sinks back onto his knees at her insistent tugging on his hips as her mouth releases him. She pulls her jeans all the way off finally, tossing them up against the wall behind him.

"Sit," she demands, pointing to where her jeans slid. He wants to protest, but his erection is twitching against his stomach with his heartbeat, and her eyes are dark and angry as she moves toward him, and he finds himself backing up as best he can on his knees with his jeans around his ankles.

She reaches up and pushes on his shoulders, causing him to fall backwards onto his butt, sitting on her jeans with his back up against the wall. He stretches his legs out before him as she moves up his body. She grabs the back of his head, fingers tight in his hair as she kisses him again and raises up onto her knees, one of either side of his hips.

She impales herself onto him with no warning, and he gasps into her mouth. She sets a slow and sensual rhythm, rolling her hips as she pushes herself up and down. He grabs her waist, trying to push her down onto him. She is having none of it, refusing to be rushed. She used her grip on his hair to wrench his head sideways, attacking his neck with her lips and teeth, pulling the collar of his two shirts down to bite at his collar bone. It's a forceful and angry contrast to the slow, almost gentle way she is riding him.

She is driving him crazy, refusing to go at the speed he wants, and every time he jerks his hips up into her, she rises up onto her knees, lips twisted into a smirk against his skin as she keeps just the tip of him inside her and refuses to move for a few moments.

The last time she does this, he grits his teeth and grabs her by the hips, pushing her all the way off of him and down onto his thighs. She looks at him, anger and confusion on her face.

"Stand up," he growls at her, cutting her off before she can say anything. She opens her mouth to protest, but he grabs her by the arms and stands both of them up before sinking back onto his knees in front of her. His face immediately goes between her legs, pushing her thighs apart as he delicately touches her with his tongue.

She immediately moans, hands coming up to clench in his hair. He teases her, hands gripping her hips hard enough he is sure she will have bruises, but barely touching her with his tongue.

"Sheldon…Sheldon please," she begs, knees weak from his ministrations. She keeps trying to move her hips so that his tongue will hit right on her throbbing button, but he pulls his head back, refusing to do so. She knows this is punishment for the way she rode him, but can't bring herself to care of anything besides his tongue on her.

He finally gives in to her, raising his tongue to probe her nub. He takes it into his mouth and sucks hard on it, running his tongue around it in quick circles as he shoves two fingers up into her and she see stars. He is still throbbing, aching to be back inside her again.

"Sheldon, don't stop," she exclaims, hands tightening in his hair. "I'm so close, _please_ don't stop."

Stop he does though as he rises to his feet. She moans in disappointment until he picks her up by the waist, balancing her bottom on the thin metal bar that runs around the side of the wall as he grabs her thighs to wrap around his waist and pins her up against the wall with his body weight.

She knows he probably wouldn't have been able to hold her against the wall without the bar there giving some kind of support, small as it was. The thin band was biting into her, hard and cold, and she completely forgot all about it when he sheathed himself inside her again.

He immediately started thrusting, her breasts bouncing as she slid up and down the wall, her hands sliding up under his shirts to twist his nipples.

He was right on the edge again, and he could tell from her increased breathing sounds she was too, so he reached down between her legs, fingers nimbly giving her the final push she needed.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she threw her head back and clenched around him in spasms. He thrust into her as hard as he could, one, two, three more times, before his own orgasm hit. He held her there for a moment or two longer before he felt himself go flaccid again, and then they both sank to the floor in a boneless heap.

They sat there, curled around each other for ten minutes or so until Penny broke the silence.

"Sheldon," she whispered, "I'm sorry about all the nasty things I said to you. I don't really think that way about you, I was just really angry and wanted to hurt you." He stroked her hair in response and she snuggled in to him closer. After the exchange of bodily fluids they just had (twice!), he found he didn't really care if she snuggled.

"I'm sorry too Penny. I…meant what I said, but it was all accusations without context." She pulled back from him, hurt in her eyes, but he put his hand back up to her head and pulled her back against him.

"Just listen Penny. While I do think you rather drink too much, and I certainly don't approve of all the men you bring home, I didn't list any of your good qualities. You're drinking is not totally excessive. You are still dependable, go to work every day, and I know that anyone can count on you if they need you. And with the men, I'm sure you have more than some and less than others. I do not think that you are a whore. You are a kind and tolerant person, you are generous with everyone, and your optimism is truly refreshing."

Penny smiled at him from where her head was on his shoulder, trailing one finger up and down the front of his shirt. "Thank you Sheldon. That means a lot to me." They sat in silence for a few more minutes before she raised up and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to go ahead and get dressed," she told him, wiggling out from under his arm. She stood, tugging her bra back into place as she picked her panties up off the floor. He remained sitting for a few seconds, watching her slide the panties up her long legs. He still wanted to look away, but couldn't resist watching the way her body moved as he had just known it so intimately.

Just as she was wiggling them into place, the elevator screeched and began to move again. They looked at each other with wide eyes before Sheldon jumped up, kicking her jeans to her, tugging his up and fighting with the zipper again. She shimmied into her jeans, pulled her top on as quickly as she could, and had just grabbed both shoes when the elevator stopped and the doors opened on the ground floor.

Leonard, Howard, and Raj all stood there, gazing at them with slight panic and a lot of guilt.

"Are you guys all right?" Leonard asked, holding out his hand to help Penny out of the elevator.

"Of course we are Leonard. We just had to spend approximately two and a half hours in a broken elevator, with no air conditioning, no cell phone reception, and no way to get out. Why wouldn't we be all right?" Sheldon asked, stepping out behind her.

All three of the boys lowered their heads in shame, looking at the floor. Penny gazed between their faces before putting the hand not holding her shoes onto her hip, and gave them a stern expression.

"All right, fess up. YOU are why the elevator broke, aren't you?" The three glanced at each other before Howard sighed and looked at her.

"Yes, but it was just a joke! It wasn't supposed to be for that long, I swear! We had planned on only stopping it for half an hour or so, just to get you two riled up. We had Leonard ask you to wait for Sheldon to finish getting ready, knowing you would want to use the elevator, and Raj hid at the 3rd floor landing waiting for you to come out. When he sent me the message that you had got on it, I threw the emergency break from out here." Raj nodded emphatically with every sentence Howard spoke.

"But then he couldn't get it unstuck," Leonard interjected. "We've been working on it ever since then. We tried calling the land lord to see if he would send the maintenance man back, but we couldn't reach him."

Sheldon glared at all of them and Penny shook her head in exasperation as she went to walk up the stairs.

"Do you not still want to go to the comic book store?" Leonard asked as Sheldon went to follow her.

"No," Sheldon replied, not looking at them. "It was very hot in the elevator, I am covered in perspiration, and I require a shower." Penny nodded in agreement as the boys followed them up the stairs. She gave a silent sigh of relief that they didn't seem to suspect anything.

"What did you two do for all that time anyway?" Howard asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

Sheldon meets Penny's gaze, panic on his face as he tries think of what to say.

"Oh, we nearly killed each other. The whole elevator could have came crashing down," Penny said, smirking at Sheldon. The boys missed the euphemism behind it, but Sheldon's head jerked as he tore his eyes away from her.

Leonard says, "Oh, that explains it. We thought we heard you yelling 'Oh my God!"

"I was," Penny explains, and Sheldon takes on a bug-eyed expression. "Sheldon was driving me up the wall."

…...

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed! There is no particular timeline on this story, so if you just can't make yourself believe that this would happen anytime during the show, place it sometime in the future where Sheldon may have loosened his restrictions some.

Also, although it never states one way or the other on if Sheldon has slept with anyone before, I'm going with yes for the sake of this story. In Season 1 Episode 1, he and Leonard go to the sperm bank to donate sperm for money (Sheldon's idea), which Sheldon then tells Penny about. To me this suggests that he knows HOW to take care of himself if it is needed, and has done so in the past.

Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
